Rêve et Réalité fontils bon ménage?
by Angel Li7
Summary: Le rêve est-il différent de la réalité? Lorsque celle ci devient trop opressante, le rêve peut-il nous sauver? (OS Couple: Hitomi x Van) Fans de romance, vous êtes servis


**Auteur : **Angel Li7

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne sont pas a moi o Ils appartiennent à leur auteur respectif !

**Couples : **Hitomi x Van

**Notes de l'auteur : **Je dédie cette mini fic à une amie ! Hito o ! Vous la trouverez sur Ffnet sous le pseudo : hito-saeko.

En espérant qu'elle continue son fic. Bisous et bonne lecture !

(Je précise que cette fiction est _très_ courte)

**La distance peut-elle séparer deux Anges dans le monde matériel ? Allons alors dans le monde imatériel…**

**Rêve et Réalité font-ils bon ménage ?**

**Chapitre Unique.**

Hitomi tira les rideaux de sa chambre. Elle mit son pyjama, chose qu'elle n'avait faite depuis si longtemps. Elle se glissa dans son lit avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet.

« Quel calme » pensa-t-elle. « Je n'y suis vraiment plus habituée. »

Dans le noir, l'on pouvait deviner sa mine déconfite ainsi que les larmes perlants de ses beaux yeux verts. Certes, retourner à la maison lui faisait plaisir, mais… Il lui manquait quelque chose. Ses amis de Gaïa. Escaflowne, cette machine qu'elle avait tant maudite, Van…

Les souvenirs l'atteignirent de plein fouet et elle commenca à sangloter.

Comment était-ce possible de ressentir une telle douleur au cœur ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il était broyé, mais le pire, était cette boule dans la gorge, vous accusant d'un méfait, vous faisant culpabiliser.

Elle frappa rageusement son oreiller blanc imaculé… Comme les ailes de son Prince.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait que si sa mère n'était plus… Elle ne serait jamais revenue… Après tout, Yukari et Amano avaient trouvés leur âme sœur.

Elle n'avait d'autres véritables amis. Elle savait qu'il auraient pu supporter sa disparition… Ensembles…

Dans tous les cas, pour elle, il était hors de question de laisser sa mère seule, quitte à souffrir. Hitomi n'était pas quelqu'un d'égoïste. Elle savait se sacrifier pour les autres… Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que Van trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Qui pourrait attendre une vingtaine d'années ? Surtout, qui pourrait L'attendre une vingtaine d'années ?

Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux. Mais tout était si confus…

Elle s'endormit donc avec pour seule pensée :

« Oublie moi… »

_Elle se trouvait au bord d'une falaise, le regard vide. _

_« Hitomi ?» appella une voix qui lui était **trop** familière._

_« Va…van ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir ._

_« Oui c'est moi Hitomi… »_

_« … »_

_La brune était réellement sous le choc et failli s'éfondrer du haut de la falaise quand soudain deux mains lui encerclèrent la taille, la tirant en arrière._

_« Je suis venu te retrouver… »_

_« Mai…mais comment ? »_

_« Par les rêves Hitomi. Par les rêves… »_

_« Je… Ca ne peut plus continuer… »_

_Van la regarda d'un air tendre avant de la couper dans sa phrase._

_« Chuut… Je sais ce que tu ressens.. »_

_« NON tu ne SAIS RIEN ! » S'ennerva-t-elle tandis que le garçons aux cheveux de jais la couvrait de baisers._

_« Arrête ! Ce n'est pas le moment… » sanglota-t-elle._

_« Calme moi ma princesse… Ecoute moi… Sans m'interrompre d'accord ? »_

_La jeune femme, trop épuisée fini par ne laisser échapper que des hoquets tandis qu'elle se bouinait dans les bras de celui qui lui avait tant manqué._

_« Hitomi… Ici tu es dans le monde des rêves. Celui-ci est totalement différent de la réalitée. Ici, nous pourrons nous revoir en paix… »_

_Une plaine dorée apparut au lieu de la falaise._

_« Il te suffira de penser très fort à moi et je te rejoindrais tous les soirs… Ainsi, tu pourras rester avec ta mère… Je t'attendrais aussi longtemps que je vivrais… Car je t'aime. J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions. »_

_Hitomi pensa à répliquer mais sous les assauts enflammés de son homme, elle s'y résigna. _

_Après tout… Il vallait mieux prendre la vie du bon côté… Et elle devait se l'avouer… Elle l'aimait. _

_Le voir avec une autre aurait été son pire cauchemard. Alors pour que son cauchemard ne devienne pas réalité, il fallait qu'elle y croie._

_« Van… »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Les rêves sont tellement innaccessibles… »_

_« Non… »_

_« … ? »_

_Van répondit d'un air taquin._

_« Puisque tu es le mien, et que je t'ai attrapé. »_

_Alors pour la première fois depuis son retour, elle se permit de rire. Rire d'un rire crinstallin, sans avoir peur de l'avenir._

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se sentit extrêmement bien. Elle tira les rideaux et ouvrit la fênetre.

Les rayons du soleil réchauffairent sa peau et elle sourit.

« Je suis tellement heureuse… » se dit-elle.

Soudainement, une plume blanche tomba du ciel et elle l'attrapa.

Sur celle-ci était gravée en lettres d'or :

Je vais me marier…

Son monde s'effondra en une fraction de seconde.

Elle s'effondra dans la réalité cette fois ci et ferma les yeux…

« Les rêves ne sont pas appelés rêves pour rien… Un rêve n'en est un que lorsqu'il est innacessible… »

END

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Angel Li7 : wéééééééé rédigé en 20 minutes o ! OS powaaaaaa !

Hitomi : ouuiiiiiin pourquoi t'as fais caaaaaaaaa ToT C'est la dernière fois que je te demande d'écrire une fic sur Vaninou et moi ouiiiiiiin !

Angel Li7 : ;; J'ai comme l'impression que la fin ne plait pas à tout le monde…

Van : Je suis… déshonoré… sors son sabre

Angel Li7 : naaaan ! Bon pour vous rassurer, y'aura p'etre une suite ! (ou pas Oo) Ca dépendra de vos reviews hihi…

Eh oui, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, le nom de la mariée n'est pas inscrit sur la plume ! Maintenant, a vous d'imaginer la suite !

Bisous et faites de beaux rêves !

Angel Li 7 le 05/03/05


End file.
